


绝渡逢舟

by TheHiddenSword



Series: ON THE ROAD [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Detectives, M/M, Multi, Superpowers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenSword/pseuds/TheHiddenSword
Summary: - 开了个大系列叫《在路上》，这是第一章节- 偏严肃正剧，主皇权富贵，不世出的侦探（音乐家）丞X旅行家昊，有隐藏设定。可能有车。带NEX7全员+NPC全员。其他CP没仔细想，写到哪算哪随缘……- 虽然说是推理但已经写到的谜题都非常简单；超能力设定有，后续可能有怪奇梗。有血腥暴力描写，大概R15+。有（不重要的）原创角色。- 自娱自乐勿上升，OOC属于我，光芒属于他们。- 看起来是一盘大棋，但其实我没想具体剧情，如你们所见，我对这个故事所知道的和你们一样多。本想写完第一章再发，但是拖太久我怕我忘了。- 一个预警这么多“可能”，能写完我就是天选之子。





	绝渡逢舟

**Author's Note:**

> 世界旅行不像它看上去的那么美好。  
—— J.K. OTR

“……别拉我！”少年的声音在酒店内响起。  
黄明昊挣扎着想要甩开男人的手，却因为身体力量的悬殊而宣告失败。  
拉扯着他的人比黄明昊还要高上半个头，隐藏在制服下的身体有着坚持锻炼带来的肌肉线条。  
“肖良哲你放开我！”黄明昊看着躺在床上的范丞丞，转身冲着旅店老板厉声道：“我说了一百次了，人不是我杀的！有什么话就在这说，不要拉我！”  
“但你是嫌疑最大的人。”男人不为所动地控制着黄明昊的行动，想要将他从范丞丞所在的房间中拉出去，“那位小姐死得不明不白，我们只是想弄清真相。”  
站在二人旁边的女孩是负责整备旅馆杂务的女仆，她一身英式传统的女仆装，神色紧张地开口，似是想要安抚黄明昊的情绪：“那个……客人您先不要太激动……”  
她看了一眼躺在床上的不速之客范丞丞，有点头痛，却还是继续说道：“我会帮您照顾好您的朋友的，您……您先不要反抗了。”  
黄明昊正想开口，却被站在门外的另一人打断。  
“黄先生。”开口的男人大约四五十岁，身上穿着的昂贵西装因为长途旅行而有些发皱。  
“……我……”名为石敬之的商人斟酌了一下措辞，“我爱人被那么残忍地对待，我的心情……我想你也可以理解。我只是想单独询问一下大家，不过分吧？”  
他压抑着悲伤的语气让黄明昊顿了一下，最终还是停止了挣扎。  
黄明昊看了一眼眉头紧锁、明显已经失去意识的范丞丞，叹了口气，认命地点了点头。  
石敬之微微侧身，对着走廊另一头的饭厅，做了个请的动作。

////////////////————  
无边无际的水包裹着他。  
意识没有边界，感官已被剥夺。  
冰冷的、粘稠的、刺骨的。  
名为记忆的蛇缠住了他。  
他知道自己正在下沉。  
只是不知道会去向何方。  
————////////////////

“你想问什么？”黄明昊转身，看着跟在自己身后进门的石敬之，开口发问。  
这位著名商人没有说话，只默默地将餐厅的门锁好，尔后便突然一个转身揪住黄明昊的衣领，全力将少年向后推去，撞到了无数桌椅后狠狠砸在了墙壁上。  
尚未成年的男孩虽然被打了个措手不及，但多年的野外经验让他迅速做出了反应——黄明昊抬手紧握对方的手腕，另一只手攥拳直抵对方下腹，背靠墙壁借力阻止了石敬之的进一步动作，同时提防着情绪不稳的对方再次发起攻击。  
黄明昊低声道：“你疯了？！”  
石敬之的眼神却分外冷静，丝毫没有黄明昊想象中的崩溃之色。他紧盯着对方的双眼，一字一句地问道：“人，是不是你杀的。”  
黄明昊回看对方，那双瞳孔中的阴沉和冷漠让他有些戒备。  
少年低声回应，原本清亮的声线有些嘶哑，带了些威胁和警示的意味：“不是。”  
石敬之叹了口气，松开紧握着年轻人领子的手，踉跄着向后退了几步。  
他摸了摸被黄明昊击中的腹部，露出吃痛的表情，斜靠在被撞乱的桌子上，从口袋中摸出了根细雪茄。  
少年也沉默不语，只是活动了一下因为角力而有些酸痛的手腕，弯腰扶起倒在地上的椅子，坐了下来。  
“是我不好。”石敬之开口，烟雾中看不清他的表情，“我到的太晚了……”  
——“黄明昊先生。能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”

—————/////—————

黄明昊将越野摩托在停车场停好，摘下风镜打量了一下面前的建筑物。  
他横跨美洲大陆的旅行已经接近尾声，从荒原带回的不只是回忆，还有一身风沙。少年正想找个地方歇歇脚，眼前这个不大的汽车酒店刚巧满足了他的要求。  
黄明昊哼着简单的音节推开了旅店的大门，映入眼帘的是一个虽然不大，但却干净整洁的大厅。制服笔挺的男人站在柜台后，正在和一位身形姣好的女人对话。  
“您好，请问有什么可以帮您？”男人看到进门的黄明昊，抬头冲着他露出了一个程式化的微笑。  
“啊……”黄明昊向前几步，斜靠在吧台上：“帮我开间稍微好点的房间吧……”  
名为肖良哲的店主一边低头做着房客登记，一边介绍着这家旅店的悠久历史，黄明昊则左耳进右耳出地露出了写满了敷衍的假笑。长途旅行让他的背有点疼，现在的他只想快点躺倒在柔软的大床上。  
“谢啦~”接过钥匙转身想走，身边的女人却突然开口叫住了他。  
“小哥……”女人的声音带着粘稠的质感，似乎更应该出现在觥筹交错的应酬场，而非这打磨荒源的一间酒店。“你是一个人吗？”  
黄明昊扬眉回头，看向开口的女人。  
她一身浅灰色裙装，虽看起来低调，但实则却是某大牌奢侈品的高级定制款，脖颈和耳垂处悬挂的饰品也都闪耀着名为昂贵的光芒；那漂亮的脸上画着精致的妆容，头发打理得整齐，方形的墨镜遮住了大半张脸，视线被镜片遮挡有些看不真切。  
“姐姐，你叫我？”  
女人莞尔一笑，继续开口：“我叫秦曼丽……”她那声线婉转，仿佛带有摄人心魄的能力，“你要是一个人的话……可不可以明天走的时候载姐姐一程呀？”  
这招美人计用在谁身上都多少会起点效果，唯独在黄明昊身上尝到了败绩。  
男孩抓了抓头，开口拒绝：“对不起啊姐姐，我觉得吧……不太方便。”  
秦曼丽愣了一下，似是没想到对方会这么回应。  
“弟弟，姐姐没有恶意的，姐姐只是……”她停顿了一下思索措辞，“自己做不到而已。”  
黄明昊有些尴尬，看了眼擦拭着吧台的店长，后者则装作无事发生一般，正认真和桌上的黑点较劲。  
“姐姐，我不太……”  
话未说完却又被打断。  
女人突然贴近，握住男孩的手，声线变得有些紧张：“我已经问过很多人了……再不走就来不及了……”  
秦曼丽咽了下口水，抬头望着男孩有些局促的表情，讨好地说道：“你要多少报酬，姐姐都可以给你……帮帮姐姐，好不好？”  
黄明昊尴尬地笑了笑，小脑瓜里正在努力想着回绝之词的时候，夹克外套口袋中的手机却突然震了起来。  
他终于找到借口将手从对方手中抽出，掏出手机看了一眼，对着秦曼丽做了个抱歉的手势，一边接通了实训电话，一边开口：“对不起啊姐姐，我真的不方便。”  
女人却像是铁了心一般，突然将戴在脸上的墨镜摘了下来。  
她的确长得极美，天生丽质未经雕琢，恰到好处的妆容凸显了她小巧的鼻梁和漂亮的双眼，美中不足的是——  
那眼眶边缘竟已是一片乌青。厚重的粉底消去了一些痕迹，却仍旧无法掩饰殴打带来的伤痕。  
女人的声音已经失去了最初的冷静和淡定，带上了不易察觉的颤抖——

“求求你了弟弟。不然……姐姐会死的。”

————

“所以你就答应了？”视频另一头的范丞丞调试着自己的吉他，头也不抬地问道。  
“那还能怎么办啊。”黄明昊瘫在床上，举着手机说道，“太可怜了……”  
“听你描述，她想色诱你的时候可不怎么可怜。”范丞丞笑了一声，凑近镜头看了看自己的小男朋友，“早知道让你把镜头转过去，给我看看她长什么样了。”  
黄明昊在内心翻了个白眼。  
不，黄明昊真的翻了个白眼。  
“你怎么翻我白眼！”屏幕另一头的某人发出鹅叫。  
“哎呀我怎么不小心真的翻出来了。”黄明昊笑出声，翻身趴在床上，单手捧着脸看向对方，“范丞丞，你怎么谁的醋都要吃？”  
“那能怎么办？”几乎足不出户的大少爷伸了个懒腰，回道：“我现在就是父亲心态，看着儿子到处乱窜，担心被不知道哪里来的妖精拐跑。”  
“说谁儿子呢！”黄明昊马上抓住槽点，“你看我回去怎么收拾你！”  
范丞丞轻笑出声，再次凑近屏幕：“说真的，要不要我去接你？”  
“得了吧。”小朋友打了个哈欠，“你那个体质还是别出门了，再乱摸点什么不该摸的东西……昏过去我可不搬你。”  
说到一半，黄明昊再次打了个哈欠，语气中带了些迷迷糊糊中撒娇的味道：“你就做个安乐椅侦探，等我回去嘛……”

“——扎斯汀！！！！”  
视频中的范丞丞就差敲锣打鼓了，趴在床上彻底睡死过去的的黄明昊还是没有反应，甚至发出了轻微的鼾声。  
“扎斯汀你给老子把衣服脱了再睡……！”  
范丞丞绝望地看着和衣而卧的某人，在内心下定决心，一定要在黄明昊回来之前把自己所有的外套都藏好，以免每次都被这位小同志睡成一团咸菜。

—————/////—————

“然后呢？”男人认真地听着黄明昊讲话，甚至没有察觉指间的雪茄已经快要烧到关节，“你答应了她带她离开……然后呢?”  
“然后我就回房间，和朋友视频到半途就睡着了。”黄明昊从回忆中抬头，看向石敬之，“第二天约定的十点她没出现，十一点也还没来。我就上来敲门，闻到血腥味。”  
黄明昊耸了耸肩，似是怕石敬之误会什么，补充道：“我常年旅行，难免遇到需要打猎的情况，所以我很清楚血是什么味道。再然后我就叫来了肖良哲和那个叫韩欣的女仆，一起把门撞开了。”  
“里面就是你看到的那样。”  
“说到这里，我倒是想要问问你。”黄明昊站起身来，咄咄逼人地紧盯着面前的中年男人。

——“她口中那个会杀了她的人，是你吗？”


End file.
